massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ely Dominic Anderson
Ely Dominic Anderson, commonly known as Dominic, was a mercenary commander of a Terminus System merc band known as Red Legion. He formed the mercenary group in desperation after being banned from citadel space for the murder of the would be successors of the council, a heft forty million credits were put out for his head a week later. Dominic is a ferocious soldier and is known for his ruthless efficiency. He often shoots down his own men when they don't follow orders, or beat them down in the middle of a negotiation or battle. This often leads to the negotiation being called off, and the Legion killing everyone in sight. History Early Life Ely Dominic Anderson was born to Elighai Jack Anderson and Mary Kirkpatrick. As he grew up, he preferred the name Dominic over Ely, and stuck with this his entire life. His life was hard under his father, mostly because they never saw each other very often, and that Commander Anderson often pressured him. He was an exceptional child; And as he got older he showed signs of a true soldier, from leadership, to his keen ability to stay cool, even when a batarian warlord raided his hometown along with many vorcha and exiled turians when his father and many other marines were pulled out. He demonstrated a strong a will and great bravery when he rallied the remaining civilians, even after the death of his mother. He eliminated the mercenary threat, and killed the batarian warlord himself with an older style pistol his father had used in the First Contact War, and been given on his eighth birthday. He later joined the Alliance Marines at age seventeen. Military Career During his twenty-one years as a Marine, he was eventually promoted to an officer rank, Major. His promotion was because of many battles that he had won, and because of his units commanding officer always seemed to die in his platoon, this became known as the "Officers Curse", which he never fell into to. He participated in a number of battles, and received a number of medals and honors from his own father; Which often sparked arguments among the ranks whether he deserved them or not; which he most certainly did, as his father never even recognized him as son, or Dominic, but as by his rank. His father never cared for him during service, as Commander Anderson wanted to push him as far as possible. Raid of New Harmony Private Anderson was stationed aboard the Alliance Navy Cruiser, SSV Moscow, as a mobile assault trooper. When Dominic was transported to the ship, it had already received a large amount of damaged metal and it's shield generator had gone offline. The ship was forced to be stationed aboard a quick-repair station. During its repairs, four small frigate sized ships came out of the void, and immediately fired upon the multiple stations around the Moscow. Two of the Frigates used their Evacuation Pods to send more troops onto the planet surface along with most of the shuttles aboard. The first two frigates were destroyed with ease, but the other two, albeit much slower, had heavy shields and weaponry. The third ship landed on the planet surface after the destruction of the last, and was crippled during it's retreat. Private Anderson was picked by First Lieutenant Prestov as his machine-gunner for the First Platoon of the SSV Moscow. They were sent directly into the attacking forces via insertion pods. They soon found that the opposing force was of batarian, krogan, and vorcha. The force was led by Battlemaster Gerg, a krogan known for his hatred towards citadel species Two marines, Corporal Merandi and Private Muike, were killed in the assault immediately by batarian troopers. The platoon dealt with the batarians and began their assault on the crashed shuttles and make shift camps. Krogan berserkers began ripping apart the team until a combat shuttle from the local military force fired upon the krogan. The platoon split into two squads, Alpha and Bravo; Dominic was in Bravo Squad. Alpha went directly into combat, attacking the ship directly along with the other two offensive platoons sent down from the SSV Moscow, and were the only other offensive forces, as the rest of the military force present was defending major cities. The krogan battlemaster eventually showed himself, along with multiple krogan bodyguards. The fight was long and bloody, and Lieutenant Pestrov was killed in the skirmish by a krogan berserker charge. Alpha squad was captured and butchered, but the survivors were saved by Bravo before anymore harm came to them. Bravo eventually fought there way out, killing Gerg in the process. The assault ended in the destruction of the frigate class warship. Dominic had been promoted to Corporal after this battle; as he showed immense bravery, and extreme discipline. He had rose the moral of many marines at his side, and even convinced the commanding officer, Sergent Reynold J. Corvallis, into attacking the ship, and defeating the troops. Battle of Asteroid 4C4A The SSV Moscow had been stationed near the military asteroid, 4C4A. The asteroid was huge, almost fourteen kilometers long. It was a drifting piece of a much bigger asteroid, which had originally supported unicellular life. The asteroid had been converted into a huge training ground for EVA teams. It also offered simulated battles for any alliance or council related soldiers, much like Pinnacle Station, though less advanced. The Moscow was in the Forty-Second Scout Flotilla, alongside the Fifty-Eighth Scout Flotilla. The flotilla's objectives were to secure any threat, as multiple unknown ships had entered faster than light travel near the station and back. Two ships were sent towards the remaining heat signatures, never to return. Corporal Anderson and his squad, led by Sergent Reynold J. Corvallis, the man who commandeered him after Lieutenant Pestrov's death, were the third team to investigate. Upon arriving where the other teams had disappeared, a huge beam crashed into the large shuttle they had been transported by, blasting a hole in the ship. Sergent Corvallis died immediately along with Private Second Class Simon Dorris, leaving Dominic the highest ranked member. Dominic and the remaining soldiers grabbed their EVA suits immediately. The void sucked to marines out, who smashed into a metal platform which had come out of cloaking after the crippling of the shuttle. It was round in shape, but with a large pyramid like object jutting from the bottom, the back had fins which had multiple engines underneath. Dominic soon boarded the craft, along with his squad, encountering turian and hanar exiles, led by yet another pissed off warlord, a batarian named Gamaik. He had gathered over forty ships of various shapes and sizes, and was planning to destroy the flotilla's with what little he had; Although a large amount of ships, they were weak. Corporal Anderson contacted the Captain of the Forty-Second, Rear-Admiral Joseph Kirttly. He was promoted to Lieutenant by fault and ordered to set off one of the larger cruisers of the exiles fleet, and then get their asses out. The five soldiers took off, and with the turian fighter, easily swaying any suspicion. They eventually entered a massive ship, which had just exited FTL. They landed in one of the hangars, and set off to the core. They were soon discovered by the exiled races and criminal lords, and were being fired upon the entire way down. Even some of Gamaik's gaurds abandonned him to fight Anderson, all but one died by the marines, who reported to the batarian commander. They eventually got to the core, and Private Cameo Utisha set the charges. But before they could leave they were met by the Warlord himself, along with three Krogan Battlemasters. Utisha was killed by a shotgun round, an two more were destroyed by Gamaik's biotics. Ely killed to battlemasters with his entire grenade belt, disrupting a fuison core near them, and killed Gamaik too. The last Krogan injured Private Ryan S. Gilmore, but was killed when Gilmore shot it through the eye with his heavy pistol. Mercenary Legion Category:Former Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mercenaries